Choo.
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A VERY Insane BLoSC fic (with a hint of Digimon), where XR goes to the grocery store... and meets .... MYOTISCHOO! WARNING: Insanity and A Parody of 'Sora's Crest of Love' Await. R/R!


  
Choo.  
  
Written at a Weird Point of the Day by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- Okay, this is a BLoSC fic (not set in my AU of course), and it's just a stupid thing where XR goes shopping... and then gets revenge on me. I wouldn't ask.- Liberate A.  
  
----  
  
It was stupid. Why did he have to get the 'important thing' Mira needed for dinner? Okay, so he was a 'delivery boy' before, but let's not go there hmmkay? Anyway...  
  
"Oh shut up Chu. Let's move on and get this derogitory fic over hmmkay?"  
  
HEY! Only _I_ can say "hmmkay'!  
  
"Why did you let Warp use it the other day?"  
  
OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH.... (He knows! GRAH!) Moving on........... What XR was sent to do... was get a Turkey for dinner (cuz it was Commander Nebula's birthday and he wanted turkey.... mmm... honey batter turkey....). XR was dropped off by the other members of Team Lightyear at the Capital Planet SuperMarket (That's what it'll be called for now), and was supposed to be done around 4:00.   
  
"Grr.... why did I have to get the turkey?" He mutered as he walked in through the automatic doors. He then was greeted by a creepy, uber-happy employee...  
  
"WHUZZUP?"  
  
"EEEEEAIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh don't be scared! It's the greeting we use here!"  
  
"Well you oughta change it. I'm here to get a turkey and I want one now!" XR demanded to the 'employee'. The 'employee' sighed and pointed to Isle 3.   
  
"Sankyuu."  
  
"'Sankyuu?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Well Zurg, it means 'Thanks' in Japanese!"  
  
"GRAH! He knows! Drat! Plan one, foiled!" With that, Zurg left the store. XR shrugged his shoulders and waltzed to Isle 3.  
  
"Whatever. Now then... Butterball or Superbrand?" XR wondered. He looked at the prices and brands, but he couldn't think straight.  
  
"I try to think, but nothing happens."  
  
We'll be right back Rangers, Stay Frosty!  
  
*COMMERCIAL*  
  
(Myotismon is seen at the beach, melting)  
  
Myotismon- Oh my god! I'm melting!  
  
Biyomon- Mister, just use this!  
  
(Biyomon holds up a bottle of 'Uber Happy Sunscreen SPF 1,000!)  
  
Moytismon- WOW! Sankyuu Piyomon!  
  
(Myotismon slathers it on)  
  
Myotismon- I feel Jim Crackin' Dandy!  
  
Zurg- HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Myotismon- Then how come you let Melissa Pearce use it the other day?  
  
Zurg- DAMN! He knows!  
  
Announcer- Yes, YOU can use 'Uber Happy Sunscreen SPF 1,000! Made especally for children and Vampires!  
  
Nos-4-A-2: How come I can't use it?  
  
Myotismon- You dope, it's for FLESH AND BLOOD vamps.  
  
*END COMMERCIAL*  
  
We're Back Rangers!  
  
XR had now picked out a turkey and was heading for the check out line..... but he wanted something in the Ice Goods Section.  
  
"I have a craving for..... frozen pizza....." He thought. Of course, he was running low on time, so he and the 'Butterball' brand turkey flew over to Isle 14. And it was cold. VERY cold.  
  
"Brrr.... it's cold." A voice spoke. XR looked around.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
"Me! I'm Turkeychoo!"  
  
XR was now VERY confused. A talking turkey and weird-ass commercial beforehand.   
  
"Riiight. So, tell me Turkeychoo, what are you doing alive?"  
  
"It's time for the Grocerychoos to awaken!"  
  
"....... And your point is?"  
  
"The point is..."   
  
The camera turned around to reveal....  
  
"Booo-yah."  
  
MYOTISCHOO!!!!!  
  
"Oh wonderful, this is weird. Digimon and this show.... I just don't get it." XR groaned, shaking his head. Myotischoo cornered XR and Turkeychoo with her 'Frozen Transpizzalators of Flaming Death'.  
  
'So XR..... this for finding out I let Warp use 'Hmmmkay' the other day!" Myotischoo grinned. XR moaned, Turkeychoo all defensive.  
  
"Can't I just go to the check out line?" XR asked. Myotichoo scratched her head and shurgged her shoulders.  
  
"Not before I do this!"  
  
With that, Myotischoo put the 'Moldy Cottage Cheese' syringe in Turkeychoo's arm. XR sighed.  
  
"Commander Nebula won't like a cottage cheese infested turkey for dinner...." XR flew to the check out line, where Buzz, Mira and Booster were waiting.  
  
"Hey.... what's with the weird turkey?" Booster asked, wearing a cowgirl hat like Mimi Tachikawa's.   
  
"I wouldn't ask... but some weird freak named 'Myotischoo' is after me. Hey, why don't we leave?" XR said. Buzz (who was wearing Tachi's goggles) had an idea.  
  
"No XR, the Ranger thing to do is fight and get beaten up and then have Turkeymon and you save the day."  
  
"That's stupid." Mira (Who had Hikari's whistle on) said. Buzz sighed.  
  
"Oh look, she's slowly advancing to the last check out line." Booster pointed out. XR got serious and tried to get there.  
  
"Great... it's XR again." Myotischoo groaned herself.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!! That space in line is for the Ranger!" Buzz said. He, Mira and Booster went and started attacking Myotischoo....  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
*SHOOT!!*  
  
*CHOO.*  
  
*PUNCH!*  
  
"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" The three other rangers screamed. Of course, XR was holding Turkeychoo back.  
  
"I have to fight.... Myotischoo... for the sanity of the readers..." Turkeychoo groaned.  
  
"No you don't you headless bird! I don't want you getting roasted BEFORE dinner!" XR demanded.  
  
"No... I have to..."   
  
"AWWW COME ON!!! YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Pweeeeeze?"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Awww...."  
  
But she then Freezervolved into 'Peackockchoo' and started to fight Myotischoo.  
  
"Am I the only one who dosen't get this?" Booster asked Mira. She shurgged her shoulders.  
  
"One and the same Booster. One and the same."  
  
Of course...  
  
"No! I can't let the AFD of Sap glooooow!" Myotischoo said. XR found that funny.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH!!! say it again! Say it again!"  
  
"Damn... glooow."  
  
"Perfect! Roll on!"  
  
And so, there was fighting, and fighting, and fighting........  
  
"When will they stop?" Buzz wondered.  
  
"Probably never." Mira yawned.  
  
"I like Mew Mix." Booster muttered.   
  
"BACON LIGHTNING!" Myotischoo yelled. 2 strips of Bacon came out of her hands and whacked Peackockchoo out of the air.  
  
"Ouchies!"  
  
"NO!!! PEACKOCKCHOO!!! I HAVE A HUGE JAR OF SAP FOR YOU!!!!!!" XR screamed (as he mysteriously donned a 'Sora Hat'). The AFD of Sap glowed.  
  
"WHAT? Now the AFD of Sap glows just as I am about to claim victory!" Myotischoo whined.   
  
"I like it when she says 'glow.'" XR thought.  
  
"Peackockchoo... Fridgevolve too..... MagmaCottagecheesechoo!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Everyone exlaimed. Of course, MagmaCottagecheesechoo looked at Myotischoo and said...  
  
"Touchdown!"  
  
Myotischoo raised her arms.   
  
"HA!"  
  
Magnacottagecheesechoo sliced her in half. Team Lightyear celebrated by buying a candy bar for everyone and heading out.  
  
*In Ship 42... in the Freeway...*  
  
"Awwww Turkeychoo... I love you, yes I do..." XR swooned.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? His Hidden AFD of Sap glowed and everything is fine. I could feel some sap flowing through me!" Mira said.   
  
"I felt something, it made me uncomfortable." Booster said himself. Buzz held up some M&Ms.   
  
"Why Ranger, these were in your suit. I found them when we were running away from Myotischoo."  
  
"Oh. I guess it wasn't sap."  
  
Outside, it got dark, and Nellie's "Eai" was blaring.  
  
"I know that song! Andele, Andele, Eai, Eai, Uh-oh!" XR sang.  
  
"Team Lightyear... I'll be back... right after I work on s'more fics.... Maybe a WarGreymon/Metal Garurumon lemon...." Myotischoo's voice boomed. Team Lightyear sighed and flew away.  
  
*The End*


End file.
